Valdimir's Cheshire Cat
by sealand12yr
Summary: Going to from the Second book on, the life of Vladimir Tod gets a new twist with not one but two people coming in. One of which carries a interesting leather bound book. Please read if you please. I would love you forever.
1. Chapter one: The Reading

Chapter one: The Reading

The young half vampire Vladimir Tod awoke from the sound of a buzzing fly above him. The annoying pest hovered and genitally landed on top of his friend's, henry, forehead. Vlad raised his hand and looked at the pestering horse fly, "Don't think I won't do it." The fly continued to clean its self.

With a loud slap that echoed throughout the teenager's room, henry shot straight up and cupped his forehead. "Dude!" he spoke.

"There was a fly," he said innocently.

Henry rubbed his pained head. "Did you at least get it?"

"Yeah I think so," Vald responds as the fly, living and annoying just as before, flew past his face.

Vald tries to apologizes, but is cut off by Henry, "I smell bacon."

Both of the boys jumped out of bed and rand down the stairs to the kitchen, where the delicious smell of greasy pork strips originated from. For Henry this was the calling to get up from bed, but there was other smells among the bacon that attracted Vald. The smell of fresh cinnamon rolls and a warm mug of O-positive blood brought the boy down from his liar.

"Food," Henry grunted.

The young human friend sat at the table and shoveled greasy strips of bacon into his mouth. Vladimir hugged Nelly as he grabs the mug of blood and a cinnamon roll.

"Deb mentioned that an entire freezer of blood is about to expire at the hospital. With your appetite lately, Vladimir, I'd better sneak out as much of it as I can." Nelly placed some more yummy bacon in front of the hungry Henry. "You got blood all over your shirt."

Vlad looked down at his yellow T-shirt and noticed the two red dots on it. "Sorry I was hungry," he apologized.

"Just be more careful next time. Contrary to popular belief, laundry doesn't top my favorite things to do list," said Nelly.

The two young boys looked at each other. "So did you get your schedule yet?" Henry asked his vampire friend.

"I got Mrs. Bell for English, first period," Vlad groaned back.

"Looks like you're not alone. I've got her too, and from what my mom said yesterday, so does Joss."

"When's your cousin supposed to here anyway?" Vlad asked.

"Sunday," He answered, "Oh, and just so you know, don't count on seeing me that day. My mom's on some family togetherness kick," He added as he rolled his eyes.

"How annoying."

Nelly glared at him, "Vladimir!"

"I mean, how lovely of your parental figure to insist on enjoying quality time together. You should be grateful," Vald quickly corrected his self.

Both the boys could not help but to laugh.

Nelly rolled her eyes, "All right, smart mouth. I'm going to get the mail. Henry, watch Vlad while I'm gone. He's a trouble maker."

"Nelly!"

Nelly smiled, "I mean he's a wonderful boy who brightens my day and makes my life worth living."

Vlad turned to henry which had a strange look on his face. "What?" Vlad questioned.

"Did you call Meredith yet?"

Vlad sat up straight. "Twice actually."

"You Talk to her?"

Vlad stretched his hand out slowly and picked up his mug. From that he took a nice long drink.

He sighed, "Nope. Hung up both times. I think she heard me breathing once though."

"That's progress." Henry looked at Vlad, "You do know that she has caller ID, right?"

Vlad's eyes grew big. "She does?"

"Yeah, but dude, check this out," Henry got closer to Vlad, "Last night, Greg told me something interesting about the upperclassmen girls."

Vald leaned in closer. "Interesting? Like how?"

"He says that if you can get invited to one of the senior parties, that some of those girls take pity on the lower classmen and they'll- "

Nelly walked into the kitchen stopping Henry's interesting story. What are you boys talking about?"

They both answer, "Nothing!"

Vlad changes the subject, "Anything from Otis?"

Nelly searched through the stack. "Honestly, Vladimir. Your uncle has written to you at least once a week since the day he left Bathory. Do you really think he'd about you now?" she pulled out a thick envelope and handed it to Vlad with a smile.

He quickly opened it and read. Nelly was cleaning up the kitchen and Henry was shoveling more and more bacon while Vlad read.

After reading he was slightly glad to hear from his uncle and to know some great tips for his powers.

"What did he say?" Henry asked trying to keep the bacon from pouring out of his mouth.

Vlad puts the letter in to his pocket. "He says to tell Nelly hi and he enclosed with some tips for telepathy."

Nelly smiled and grabbed her purse as she walked to the door. "I'm late. I was supposed to take Deb's shift at the hospital this afternoon. Can you boys fend for dinner?"

The door closes before either of the can answer.

"Do you wanna try something out? I've been dying to know if Melissa Hart likes me." The young teenage boy looks at his vampire with a giant grin on his face.

"I want to study the notes first for a few days. Maybe we'll try something this weekend."

Henry groaned. "Come on! I'm busy this weekend. Joss remember?"

"I want to read them first."

"So read them. Then we can head over to the mall in Stokerton. Melissa is doing that 'end of summer/fall fashion show they do every year, and you-"

"Henry I said no." Vlad had said sternly.

Henry obeyed and nodded.

"You wanna play _Race to Armageddon 2_?"

Henry gasped, "No way!"

"They say it's twice the action, and three times more the gore."

After two hours of playing the gory video game, eating and drinking several Pepsis Vald gets up to get a pouch of blood and drank it all in no time. The vampire released a burb from within.

"Pig," Henry snickered.

" 'Scuse me."

Henry spoke in a more serious tone, "Do you think you'll ever start feeding on people?"

"No way. Not in a million years." Vlad looked at his friend, "You actually think I'd do that?"

"Well, you did bite me when we were eight."

"Dude, we were eight. Besides you told me to."

He pretended not to hear that. "And just now, before you bit into the bag, your eyes changed that weird iridescent purple the way they do when you touch a glyph." He pauses, "I'm just saying it's possible. I mean, what if the bags and snack packs aren't enough anymore?"

"If they were good enough for dad to live on, they're good enough for me. Besides, the day I start feeding on people is the day I start beating you at video games."

Henry laughed as he picked up his controller. "So you're saying it'll never happen."

A young lady closed the book of which she read. Her hair was long, blond and slightly curled at the ends. She turns to another young lady with dark, long, curly hair that stood be hide her.

"So now what?" the dark haired girl asked.

"Well first off are we enrolled into Bathory High yet?" the blond asked.

"Took care of that this morning," the dark haired one handed the blond on a piece of paper, "Here's your scheduler."

The blond gladly took the paper. "Thank you my friend," She looked over the classes for her ninth grade year. "These are some good classes, did you pick these yourself?" she asked.

Her friend smirked, "Yeah, and I also made sure we had many classes with those two boys."

"Good job Shasa!"

Shasa smiled. "Speaking of the boys, what does the book say about them now?"

The girl glanced at the closed leather bound book that sat on her candle lit desk. "Where I stopped they were playing video games, a very gory one. And they were talking….."

"About what?" her companion Shasa asked.

"His eyes,"

"What about them?"

"They're starting to change color when he consumes blood." Her voice was low and monotone when she spoke. She continued to stare at the book. The features of it haven't been seen by many before. It looked old and well used. On the front cover was a large symbol unknown to humans.

Her deep thought was broken by the gentle placement of Shasa's hand on her shoulder.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" she asked her friend with concern.

"Of course I am. I haven't been surer in my life."

Shasa signed. "You know what the prophecy says, you know you could be killed if this doesn't turn out the way you want it to go." She sat in a chair beside her friend. "I don't want you to get hurt, Cheshire."

The young blond Cheshire places her hand ever so gently on Shasa's face, caressing it. "There is no need to worry; fate is our favor for this."

"That's what you always say and fate has always screwed us over." Shasa hugged Cheshire. Her head lied on Cheshire's bosom. She could hear her heart beat. It was slow and calm. Cheshire began to stroke the hair of Shasa; soft and gentile.

Cheshire grinned slightly and began to sing.

"Go to sleep you little babe

Go to sleep you little babe

Your mama's gone away and your daddy's gonna stay

Didn't leave nobody but the baby." Her voice was soft, sweet and calming.

"Go to sleep you little babe

Go to sleep you little babe

Everybody's gone in the cotton and the corn

Didn't leave nobody but the baby." As she sung the young girl slinked down into her lap.

"You're sweet little babe

You're sweet little babe

Honey in the rock and the sugar don't stop

Gonna' bring a bottle to the baby." Shasa began to drift away into the dream world where the Sandman called for her.

"Don't you weep pretty babe

Don't you weep pretty babe

She's long gone with her red shoes on

Gonna' need another lovin' baby." Shasa tried to resist but she couldn't, the more she tried the more she failed.

"Go to sleep you little babe

Go to sleep you little babe

You and me and the Devil makes three

Don't need no other lovin' baby

Go to sleep you little babe

Go to sleep you little babe

Come and lay your bones on the alabaster stones." Shasa was on the brink of falling into the dream world.

"And be my ever-lovin' baby."

Finally she was done and Shasa was on the floor asleep. "I guess I over did it a little?" She giggled a little at the sight of the sleeping Shasa. She looked much like a puppy, curled up in a ball in all. "Oh well." Cheshire stood up walked to a different room. She came back in shortly with a blue fuzzy blanket. She laid it softly on her unconscious friend on the wooden floor.

"I guess I'll do all the packing then." Cheshire walked out of the room and begun to pack there things into two small bags.

She continued to pack for several hours, stuffing more and more into the little bags, until she finally gave up and fell asleep. There she rested for the next day to come.

_**A/N: Just to let you know the lyrics to the song that Cheshire was sing was from O Brother Where Aren't Thou the song in called Don't Leave Nobody But the Baby. It's a good song and I recommend watching the movie. Well hope you all liked it and please leave non hateful comments. Please and Thank you.**_


	2. Chapter two: Freshmen

**A/N: Word count (Not including this A/N) is 4,122.**

Chapter two: Freshman

The teenage vampire sat on his bed putting on his black, high top converses. As soon as he was done with that he got up and grabbed his old, but faithful, back pack with a new button which said _careful I Bite_. Vald walked door the steps to the door grabbing his blood rich lunch bag.

Before he could step out of the house he was stopped by Nelly. "Did you remember to put your sun block on?"

A smirk quickly found its way to Vladimir's face. "Why do you ask? Am I getting too tan for you?"

Nelly only laughed as Vlad walked out the door. Outside his front door stood a familiar face along with a new one. Standing next to Henry was a nicely tanned skinned fellow that was tall and had eyes that could make any girl melt just by looking at them.

"This must be Joss." Vlad said.

Henry nodded. "Joss, this is Vladimir, but you can call him Vlad."

"Nice to meet you Vlad." Joss stuck out his hand.

Vlad took his hand with no hesitation and shock it. "I've heard many things about you from henry, Vlad."

The vampire looked to his friend which was hiding behind cousin. "Oh did he?"

"Yeah," Joss piped up.

"Like what?" Vald said as he let go of his hand.

"Like you suck at video games."

The boys chuckled a little before heading to school.

This day was their first day as freshman at Bathory High and they all knew that this year was going to be different. The three of them stopped in front of the steps to the front of the building. It was huge, the school being. The high used to be a church that was converted in to a private academy, then later on a public school.

Henry tapped Vlad on the shoulder. "Let's get going, we're going to be late." He started up the steps of the school followed by Joss then Vald.

As they walk in they see a large cross standing in front of them. Henry nudged Vald in the arm. "Do you think the whole vampire's hating crosses thing is a myth?" he whispered in his ear.

Henry and Vlad laughed quietly together.

Vlad's eyes began to wonder around the room. First to the high ceiling which had regiments of paint; at one point there must have been a glorious painting of angels and religious figures, but now they are reduced to nothing but paint chips that even now continue to fall. From the ceiling his went down the walls then to the crowd of people. He scanned the new students to the school and tried to find some that he may know, well one person he knows. Dear Meredith. He searched for her, but it seemed to already gone in to designated area for the freshman class. He gave up and look beside him to see neither of his friends there; they had left him and gone on into the gym. Vlad went ahead to the Gym.

The gym was as big as the other room high ceiling and all. In the gym sat three tables; there he got a map of the school, a locker and the school guide book. From there he went to his locker, where he found his old friend Henry.

"Hi there neighbor." He said is his best Mr. Roger voice.

Vlad laughed at his friend's humorous statement.

"This is so cool that we have our lockers next to each other this year," said Henry with a toothy grin.

Vlad smiled as he put his shiny, new red combination lock upon his locker door.

"So where's Joss's locker?" asked Vlad.

Henry pointed down the hall. "I think just right over there, by Mrs. Bell's room."

Vlad leaned against his a locker, "Dude I feel kinda sorry for the guy."

"I know, being so close to Mrs. Bell," Henry stated. "Speaking of Mrs. Bell," Henry closed the door to his locker, "We should get to class."

"You go on ahead. I still need to put everything up in here." With that Henry patted his friend on the back and left for class.

Vlad continued to put school supplies neatly into his locker from his bag. Suddenly he was stopped by someone pushing him up against the locker next to his. With no surprise it was Tom holding him up on the locker door with Bill next to him.

"Hello Goth boy," said Bill. Vlad really couldn't believe that is all that they could call him. It was getting a little and boring to their victim. Why was it that they couldn't come up with anything original for once?

Bill pulled back him fist and prepared to punch. "Get ready Goth boy, I've been waiting all summer to do this."

Vlad closed his eyes and awaited the blow to the face, but it never came. Instead of hearing the noise of Bill's fist to his jaw, he heard only a slight coughing. Vladimir opened his eyes, what he saw was two small girls (compared to the jocks in front of them); one with long blond hair and the other with long dark hair.

The blond spoke up, "Excuse me, but do you mine moving, I kinda need to get to my locker."

The two boys only ignored her. Bill pulled back his fist once again. The girl seemed not to happy about Bill and Tom ignoring her. She tapped Bill on the shoulder.

Bill rolled his eyes. "What do you want I'm a little busy here?"

Vlad could tell her patience was wearing thin with the block head.

"I asked you nicely, now move before I make you." The girl started to get an evil look in her eyes.

"I would do as she says dude," the other girl stated.

The two dumb little boys merrily laughed at the warning.

"Don't say I didn't warn you." The dark haired one stepped back from the blond.

"YO! PISS FOR BRAINS!" she yelled.

The jocks suddenly stopped their laughter to look at the girl. Bill gave her an angered stare at her before speaking. "What did you call me?"

"You heard me, piss for brains."

Bill chuckled and looked at Tom then back at her. "Okay little lady, if you say sorry now I'll let you off with a warning."

"Ha. Why would I say sorry to a dumb ass like you?"

Bill leaned up leaned up against the locker with his arm and got close to her face and smirked. "If you don't want to say sorry then maybe you could do something to clear it this all up, like maybe a little sugar for me baby doll."

The girl was done with this. She took her hand and pushed the pushy jock away by the face. "Your breath smells like year old tuna fish casserole."

Bill's face became enraged. "Who do you think you're talking to little girl?"

"And who do you think you're callin little girl; and baby doll? Really couldn't you think of anything better to pick up chicks?"

"Why you little!" Tom dropped Vladimir to the floor to hold back Bill. "Why I oughta-"

"Oughta what? Hit me? Like you could." She continued to mock him.

"Do you wanna go little girl?" nothing but anger was in his face.

"Come at me bro!"

Right then the bell rang.

"Dude we need get to class. If we're too late we'll get a detention and you know as well as I do your mom will be pissed." Tom said trying to convince his stupid block head friend.

Bill straightened his back and cooled down. "Let's go." He started to walk away. "I'll deal with you later."

"When, where, and how hard?" she yelled back at him.

Bill simply turned around and stomped away.

The antagonizing girl looked to her locker to see Vlad with his jaw dropped. "What are you still doing here? You're free to go."

The surprised vampire shook his head and got himself back together. He quickly got up and stuck out his hand. "Thanks for the help."

The girl had a questioning look. "You're welcome, I guess. I didn't mean to help you."

"Well you did and I would like to thank you. No one has ever done that for me before, I appreciate it."

"Well you're welcome and all, but could you move, you're in front of my locker or do I need to yell at you too."

"Oh I'm sorry." Vlad put his hand down and moved aside.

The still irritated girl opened her locker and set her things in quickly and neatly.

"So what is your name?" Vlad asked hoping to get a response.

The girl turned to him. "Why are you still here?"

Vlad had his head down. "I'm sorry for my friend," the other girl said, "as you can see from what just happened, she not in the most greatest of moods." She extended her arm. "My name is Sami, Sami Mas, and that grumpy puss over there is Jade Jones."

Vlad took her hand and shook it. "My name is Vladimir, Vladimir Tod, but you can call me Vlad if you like."

"Well it's nice to meet you Vlad. And by the way…."

"Yes?"

"You may want to get to class."

"Oh, yeah. Thanks again by the way." Vlad closed his locker door and ran to class.

Sami leaned against the lockers. "So that's Vladimir Tod, the half human half vampire boy."

"Yep." Her friend responded.

"You know we should get to class as well. We don't want to miss English now do we?" Sami smirked.

Jade closed the locker door and swung her bag on her shoulder. "Let's go then." They both headed to the class room of ninth grade English Mrs. Bell.

Vlad ran into the class room trying not to be detected by Mrs. Bell, but sadly for him she had a watchful eye in the back of her head. "Nice of you to finally join us Mr. Tod." Her voice was scratchy. "Well you might as well take a seat now Mr. Tod."

Vlad walked quickly to Henry in the back, passing by Meredith and giving her a small smile. As he sits next to his friend he whispers to him, "Dude you won't believe what just happened to me when you left."

Henry raised his brow. "Did Meredith show up randomly in a bikini in your locker?" He smirked a little at his our joke.

"Dude really?" Vlad shook his head. "No. I was about to get pumbled by the two Neanderthals of the school when these two girls came out of nowhere and one of them got bill all mad and he ran off."

Henry was staring at the front of the room. "Was one a blond and the other had really dark hair?"

Vlad had a surprised look on his face. "Yeah, how did you kno-"

He was cut off by Henry. "And was the blond a Goth?"

"What are you talking about?" Vlad looked to where his friend was staring. To his surprise both girls were at the front of the class room talking to Mrs. Bell. He hadn't noticed before but the blond was a little Goth; with her dark eye liner, chains, and little color to her clothing.

"That's them," Vlad whispered.

"Really? The Goth's friend over there is kind of cute." Henry turned to his friend and gave him a smirk. But Vlad didn't pay any attention to him. He was too busy staring at girl that just saved him not only five minutes ago.

Suddenly there was a burst of laughter from Mrs. Bell and the girls. "Oh Mrs. Bell you are a hoot," said Sami.

Just about everyone's jaw dropped. No one knew that Mrs. Bell could laugh. They just assumed that she was a heartless witch incapable of laughter.

"Oh why thank you Miss Mas. Why don't you two take a seat?" Mrs. Bell's face glowed with happiness.

The girls passed by the jaw dropped friends and sat a table away from them. The two friends looked to each other. Vlad closed his mouth and shook his head. Once back to his senses he looked to Jade. See had feet propped up on the table showing off her loosely tied black converse, similar to Vlad's. She seemed so calm and cool. On her lap she held a leather bound book with an open spiral note book which she wrote the notes Mrs. Bell wrote on the board.

Vlad pulled out a piece of paper from his note book. He scribbled on it and gave it to Henry.

Henry read. '_Can you believe what just happened?'_

Henry looked at his friend and scribbled on the paper himself. _'No I can't. I wonder what they said to her.'_

'_I don't know but whatever it was it seemed to make them Mrs. Bell's favorites.'_

'_Who are they anyway?'_

'_The blond is Jade Jones. And the dark brunette is Sami Mas.'_

'_How did you meet them again?'_

'_Well like I said before I was about to get my face bashed in by Bill and Tom when they scared them away.'_

'_So they saved your ass.'_

'_Yeah. Pretty much.'_

'_Those two skinny little girls?'_

'_Yep.'_

Henry looked to his friend with a questioning look. _'How?'_

'_I have no idea how to explain it but they did.'_

Vlad looked over to Jade. Her mouth was hidden by the bandana around her neck. She seemed focused in her notes unlike Vlad and Henry.

Vlad went back to the scribbling on the paper. _'I think I'm going to talk to Jade after class.'_

'_Ok. While you have fun with that I'm going to fun with her friend.'_

'_Be careful she looks like she could bite.'_

Henry laughed quietly. '_Don't worry I will.'_

After that the rest of the hour went by quickly; allowing Vlad and Henry to have more fun in their first period of the day.

As the bell rings Vlad and Henry quickly rush out the room looking for Jade and Sami, but had no luck finding them.

"Do you see them?" Henry asked looking up and down the hallways.

Vladimir tried to look but he couldn't see them over the massive hoard of people flooding in and out of the class rooms and hallways.

"Come on." Vlad tapped Henry in the arm. "Let's go check by their lockers they might be there."

Both boys raced to their lockers hoping to find them. With luck they did. Jade was in her locker gathering her things for the second period.

"Hey Jade!" Vlad yelled across the hall hoping that she could hear over the noise of the busy hallway.

She either did not hear him or was ignoring him because she didn't respond. Vlad ran to her and before she could shut her locker door he and Henry were there in her face. She jumps to see the two boys.

"What do you want?" she questioned with a snarled.

Vlad looked to Henry then back to Jade. "We were wondering," he started, "how did you make an evil teacher like Mrs. Bell laugh?"

"I really didn't do anything." She closed her locker and started to away.

"Oh come on we know you did something." Henry piped up.

Jade gave a wicked smile. "Do you really want to know how?"

Vlad and Henry both nodded.

She crept up to the two boys' ears and whispers quietly, "Magic." Jade snaps her fingers in their faces spooking them both.

Jade walks to Sami laughing at the two boys. Henry quickly notices Sami and runs in front of her leaning up against the lockers trying to be smooth. Henry puts on one of his flirting faces, which surprisingly works on most girls. But sadly for Henry this trick didn't work on Sami. Sami acted as if he was never there. She just crouched and went under his arm he was leaning on.

Both girls went on to their classes and left the boys hanging.

Vlad looked to his friend. Henry looked so defeated. Vlad patted him on the back. "Come on. Let's go to class before we're late."

So the boys went their own ways down the hallways.

The hours have past and it becomes lunch time. Vlad has is brown bag lunch and Henry with his tray lunch. They both sit next to Joss. "How was your day so far Vlad?" he asks.

"It was really weird." He answered.

Henry quickly removed his face from his food and looked at Vlad. "You too?"

"What was weird about yours?" asked Vald.

"Besides what happened in first period?" Henry questioned.

"Oh, you mean those two girls that made Mrs. Bell laugh. That was weird." Joss inputted

Both boys nodded in agreement.

Vlad looked to Henry. "So what happened to you?"

Henry swallowed what little food was in his mouth. "Well in second period that chick Sami was there."

"The one that ignored you," Vladimir added.

Henry gave his vampire friend a look of don't remind me. "Yeah, so anyway she was in there and of course I tried to talk to her. You know all smooth and stuff." Both Vlad and Joss chuckled a little. Henry ignored them and went on. "Well I was trying to get her to talk back to me, but for some reason she just sat there and kept writing down notes. Anyway after a while of talking she suddenly out of nowhere stabbed at me with a pen. A pen! And she use so much force that it got stuck in the table." The two boys' jaws dropped. How is someone strong enough to put a pen in the table, let alone get it stuck?

"And that wasn't the worst."

Joss and Vlad's eyes were wide. What could be worse?

"I got a detention for it."

They both face palmed.

Joss looked to Vlad. "So, what about you Vlad?"

"Well that girl Jade," he looks to Henry, "the one that saved my ass, she was in Algebra with me."

Joss looked at him. "Really?"

Vlad nodded. "And the weird thing is I caught her staring at me a couple of times."

Henry smirked and raised his eye brow. "I think someone has a crush one"

Vlad rolled his eyes at the idea. He really could never believe that someone actually have a loser like him.

"It can be possible." Henry looked around the lunch room to see if he could spot the two stalker girls. With time Henry found what he was looking for. Henry pointed two them. "Hey there they are right over there."

They were sat at, or rather on, a table at the other side of the cafeteria alone. Henry grabbed Vlad and ran to the girls. They bumped into everyone and almost tripped several different times before reaching them.

"Hey girls," Henry said trying to make it noticeable that he was out of breath, sadly for him everyone noticed.

Sami tried very hard not to laugh. "Oh hi Henry, where are you running off to in such a hurry?"

Henry ignored her question and slid his way next to her. But as fast as he ran he backed way from the sight of Sami pulling a pin from her shirt pocket.

Vlad chuckled under his breath. "Well nowhere really," Vlad answered the question knowing that Henry won't.

"You sure seemed to be in a hurry somewhere." Jade was sitting on the table with her elbows on her knees and her hands clasped together. She had many colorful bracelets running up and down her arms. Vlad looked at all interesting thing on her wrists. One thing stood out the most to Vlad; it was a black sweat band with the letter '_E_' on her left arm. In smaller letters he can read out '_Eminem_'. He never thought a Goth like girl like Jade would like Eminem the Rapper.

"So I see you like Eminem." Vlad slightly pointed to her wrist.

Jade looked at her wrist band. "Yeah, what has that have anything to with you running over here?"

Vlad shrugged. "Nothing, it's just that I didn't think of you as the type of person who liked rap music."

"Well I do."

Vlad's heart was racing and it wasn't from the running. He didn't know what to do. Even with all the commotion going on around them it was silent. Vlad wanted to runaway but Henry was too busy with hitting Sami, which seemed it will never work on her. Suddenly the silence was broken by joss carrying both Vlad's and Henry's lunches.

"Why did you guys run off so quickly?" He sat the lunches.

"Well hello there. I believe we have never met." Jade stuck out her ring covered hand. "My name is Jade Jones."

Joss gladly took her hand and shook it. "Nice to meet you Jade, I'm Joss McMillan." He lets go of her hand. "Aren't you the girl that saved Vlad's butt earlier today?"

"I really don't remember what happened today." She looked to Vlad which is off in his little lala land. "Well did I Mr. Vlad?"

Vlad shook his head and came down to earth. "Do what now? I wasn't paying attention."

Jade looked to her friend who was keeping a good grip on a pen. "Obviously." She looked back to Joss. "Yes I'm the one who helped your friend here."

Time went on and they all talked until the bell rang. All the young students left their tables and went to their classes. Jade jumped off the table and started to walk quickly to her next class. Vlad caught up with her.

"Hey." He spoke.

Jade raised her brow. "What do you want?"

Vlad shrugged. "Nothing really, just want to talk."

"Well I just want to go to class." Jade started to pick up the pace.

It took Vlad a second to realize that she had and caught up with her. "Hey!"

"What?"

"Why are you so grumpy? Did I do something wrong?"

Jade signed. "Look I just don't want to talk."

Vlad stepped in front of her blocking her path.

"Would you move?" she takes a step to the side but Vlad slides over again blocking. Jade looked him right in the eyes. "Move." She demanded. But Vlad stood his ground. For a moment she looked confused, but she quickly turned into irritation. She pushed Vlad to the side and walked away.

'What is her problem?' Vlad thought. 'Why can't she just talk to me?' Vlad thought about it for rest of the day.

When walking home he noticed Jade playing around on her cell phone. He patted Joss on the shoulder. "I'll be right back." He ran up to Jade and gave her a little scare from coming up so quickly. She opened her mouth to speak but was stopped by Vlad speaking. "I know what you are about to say and before you say it I want to say thank you once again and I would like to further thank you but you have to listen to me."

Jade crossed her arms and looked at the clock on her phone. "You have until Sami comes out here to speak."

Joy came upon Vlad's face. "Thank you. So to thank you for earlier today I was wondering if you want hang out go to the movies or whatever."

Jade gained a smirk upon her lips. "Are you asking me out?"

Vlad's face became red. "N-n-no. I was just saying hanging out, not dating. Not that I wouldn't like that it's just that I don't like you. Wait I don't mean I don't like, because I like you just not in that kind of way." With every word Vladimir spoke his face became even redder.

Jade couldn't but laugh at the rambling fool before her. Vlad stopped his rambling. "What's wrong? Did I saying something funny?"

Jade wiped a tear from her eye. "No, it's just your being silly." Vlad gave a questioning look. "But that a good thing." Joy came back to Vlad's face.

Sami came through the front doors to the school and walked to her still laughing friend. "Sorry I took so long. Are you ready to go?"

"Yeah, let's go." Both the girls started to walk off but were stop by the sound of Vlad's voice. "Hey!"

Jade and Sami turned around. "What silly boy?"

Vlad blushed a little. "You never answered my question."

She laughed. "Yeah, we can hang out sometime."

"How's Friday sound?"

Jade and Sami turn and start walking off. She waves to him. "Whatevs works for you bro."


	3. Chapter three: Hanging Out

Chapter three: Hanging out

Sitting and staring at the clock, waiting for the hand on the clock to move just a little bit, but the seconds seemed to drag on for Vladimir. Soon there was only three seconds left. 3…Vlad gathered his things…..2…..Vlad swung his bag on is shoulder….1, the bell rang and Vlad was no longer in the class room.

Vlad ran to Jade's locker to begin there day of hanging out as friends, and friends only no matter how much Henry says it isn't. He saw her at her locker reading a note. He walked up to her. "What's that you got there?"

Jade handed the note to Vlad and banged her head on the locker door. Vlad read the note. '_2day. After skool behined jim. Fite.'_

"Damn block head." She smacked her head against the door once more.

"I'm guess Bill and Tom."

"Yep."

Vlad looked at Jade with a sincere look. "Look you don't have to fight if you don't want to."

She turned to Vlad. "No it's not the fighting I'm worried about."

Vlad face gained a questioning expression. "Then what is it?"

Jade took in a deep breath. "His grammar!"

Vlad raised his brow. "His grammar?"

"Yes! Just look at it!"

Vlad pinched the bridge of his noise. "So the fact that you are going to have to fight a gorilla on steroids is no big deal to you, but his grammar, as bad as it is, is making you bang your head?"

"Precisely."

Vlad gave the note back to Jade. "So what are you going to do?"

Jade shrugged. "Fight him I guess."

He shook his head. "Wait what?

"You heard me."

"Do you expect to win?"

"Well, yeah."

"Against that thing?"

"Yep."

Vlad turned and walked away but then quickly came back. "Okay if you are really going to do this then I need to be there."

"Why?"

"Because you are about to go against a mammoth, that's why."

"And do you except you?" she shot him a grin.

"No. But I can distract them long enough for you to run away."

Suddenly Jade's grin turned into a glare. She started to walk off in the direction of her fight. She soon turns to Vlad and spoke, "I never lose a fight; especially to someone like that dumb ass Bill." She turned back and started to walk once more.

Vlad followed her, but at a distance. Soon they came upon the gym, or as Bill calls it _jim. _Bill, Tom, and many others of the football team stood with their arms crossed, trying to be bad ass, but that wasn't making Jade shake in her boots.

Vlad touched her shoulder. "Look I'm sorry for what I said, and you don't have to prove anything."

She spun around and got in Vlad's face. Calmly she spoke. "I know I don't have to prove anything." She turn to the boy she was soon to face in battle. The volume in her voice changed to louder and more demonic. "I need to teach these dogs a lesson in obeying their master."

The boys became uneasy. She turned back to Vlad which had a worried look on his face. Jade placed a hand on his cheek. "There is no need to worry, I'll kick his ass." She tapped his cheek and walked to the big dog Bill.

"You look surprised dog."

Bill smirked. "I didn't think you would come baby doll."

Jade got in his face. "Who are you calling baby doll?"

"Now I don't want to damage that pretty little face of yours now."

"Honey if there's going to be any damaging of the face it going to be yours. And if the other dogs get in my way," she looked at the other boys still standing like they're bad asses. "I'll mess them up too."

"Little girl you're just wanting me to hurt you."

"You could hurt me if you tried."

"Do you want to make a bet on that?"

"Hell yes."

"If I win," Bill looked to his friends and looked back with an evil grin. "You have to have to do anything I want."

Jade put on a flirtatious face. "Anything you want?" she put her arms around his neck.

"Yep, anything I want. Especially in the bedroom, I think you will enjoy it."

Vlad became even more uneasy then before to the idea that Jade being Bills booty call.

"And if I win. You become my mind slave."

"Ha, deal baby doll."

Jade smiled wickedly. She let go of Bill and walked to Vlad taking off her leather vest reviling her crimson red tank top. "Hey Vlad!"

"Yeah."

"Hold this for me." she tosses her vest to Vlad which didn't expect it and almost dropped it.

Jade turned back to the now jacketless Bill. Now prepared to fight Jade had her leather, fingerless gloves balled into fists and into the fighting position.

"It's never too late to back down."

Vlad was hoping that she, but knowing that she won't he balled his hands into fists and was prepared to strike.

Jade smirked. "Why, does the little bitch want to back down?"

"That's it." Bill sung a punch, but Jade ducked and punched him twice in the stomach and pushed him away with a forceful kick of her booted foot.

Bill stumbles back but stays standing. He looks t Tom with an expression of shock draped on his face. He looks back to Jade.

"You look surprised," she laughed.

Bill shook the expression off of his face then charged at his, surprisingly strong, female opponent. She simply stepped out of his way and tripped him in doing so. With a thud he fell to the grass covered ground.

Jade placed an evil grin on her face. "You know you should have asked if I knew how to fight instead of just assuming that I was a weak little girl that didn't know what she was doing."

She looked to Vlad which had a blown away expression plastered on his face. Jade giggled a little.

Vlad thought to himself about how strong and amazing his new friend was. He was glad that she was his friend; he would hate to be an enemy on her, she would tear him to pieces. Even with his vampire like strength.

In the corner of is eye he could see Bill getting up. Jade was not paying any attention to the now seeming weak, Bill. Bill was up and towering over the small, but not in strength, Jade. He went to grab her neck. Vlad yelled. "Jade! Watch ou-," but he didn't need to finish. Jade had known that Bill was behind her. She grabbed his arm and was twisted it with great force.

The pain made Bill fall to his knees. Even though he was in great pain it did not show on his face, instead there was fear. He was terrified, as much as that he couldn't yell or scream like a little girl.

Vlad gaze went from Bill's terrified face to Jade's eyes. Her eyes were shining red. Wait red? What going on? Why was her eyes glowing red?

Vlad realized that she was about to brake Bill's arm. He stepped forward, but quickly thought that would be a bad idea. She might break him. So he did what he thought was necessary, he pushed into her mind. He was going to make her stop but was unable to make her move, but he was able to hear her thoughts. '_I have to resist. I need to stop or I'll ruin everything.' _She thought. As soon as Vlad pulls out of her mind she lets go of the in pain bully. Bill fell to the ground holding his arm.

Jade shock her head and stumbles slightly. Vlad runs to her and holds her up, but before he could Jade steps away from him holding her head in the palm of her hand. "Come on, we should go." Jade began to walk away when Tom came up behind her. Before she could turn and punch in the chest he bear hugged and pick her off the ground. Vlad turned and yelled at him, "Put her down!" Vlad tried to help her but was pushed away by one of the gorillas.

Jade struggled, but was no use breaking through Tom's death grip, so she head butted him with the back of her head. Tom quickly released his hold on her and grabbed his now bleeding nose. Gravity grabbed a hold on Jade and pulled her to the ground. Like I cat she landed on all fours.

Gracefully she tumbled over to Vlad. She swung her leg and knocked the ass hole holding Vlad back. They fell quickly and easily. She gets up off the ground and grabs Vlad's arm. "Are you okay? Did that bastard hurt you?" Vlad shook his head. Jade smiled in relief to his simple movement. But that quickly faded away.

Jade turned around to see Tom with smeared blood on his upper lip. Her eyes narrowed at the dumb dog. Tom went to grab Jade's arm but before he could get close she pushed arm out of the way and round housed kicked him in the throat.

Tom fell holding his damaged windpipe gasping and choking. He laid next to his stupid, injured friend. Jade squatted next to them. "I hope you learned your lesson." She then stood in front of the rest of the dumb asses. She raised her voice. "What are you staring at? You want some? Come at me bro!"

She walked off to Vlad. Grabbing her bag off the ground, she swung it over her shoulder and kept walking. Vlad followed close to her.

After several minutes of silent walking Vlad opened his mouth, but before he could get a word Jade spoke. "So where are we hanging out?"

Vlad paused for a moment to think. Where were they going to hang out? Vlad was so excited to hang out with his new tough friend that he forgot to find something for them to do. "Hmmmmmmm? What do you want to do?"

She looked to the ground and scratched to back of her head thoughtfully. "Why not hang at your place?"

Vlad shrugged. "Why not?"

Both the teenagers started to walk and talked about how awesome Jade was when she was fighting the Godzilla of bullies. But at last they arrived at Vladimir's house.

Opening the door Vlad yells out, "Nelly I'm home." Once in Vlad shuts the door.

"I'm in kitchen, Vlad."

"I brought a friend home."

"Oh, who is it?" Nelly walks out of the kitchen to see the new friend of Vlad's. "She's a girl."

Vlad looked confused. "Yeah, Nelly Jade is a girl."

Jade waved slightly. "Hi."

Nelly put her hands on her hips. Vlad thought that she was about to get onto him for bringing a girl home. But to surprise she didn't. "Well it about time that you got yourself a girlfriend Vladimir."

Both of the teenagers looked to each other before speaking in unison. "N-n-n-n-n-no, we're just friends. That's it. Bros!" The vampire and his friend flushed bright red.

Nelly laughed at the two. Starting her way back to the kitchen she spoke to Jade. "Would you like some chocolate chip cookies Jade?"

Jade's stomach growled quietly, but loud enough for Nelly to hear. "I'll take that as a yes." She walked back into the kitchen.

Vlad looked to his nervous friend. "You want to play video games?"

Excitement filled her face. "Heck yes! Do you have race to _Armageddon 2_?"

Vlad smiled. "Yep."

After many Pepsi cans, few hundred cookies, and a couple of victories to each player, the teens spent hours playing the game. Jade was now sitting upside down on the couch showing off her rainbow socks. Stuffing a cookie in her mouth Jade beat Vlad. "Wooo!"She raised her hands in the air.

Vlad places the controller on the coffee table in front of him. "Your pretty go at video games."

She swung around and sat right in the couch. "Yeah I know. It's because I'm awesome."

"That you are." Vlad released a deep breath. "Hey can I ask you a question?"

"Shot."

Vlad opened his mouth but as soon as he does Nelly comes in. "Vladimir?"

"Hold that thought." Vlad got up to the call of Nelly. "Yes Nelly?"

"Is your friend staying for dinner?"

Vlad looked to Jade. "Hey are you staying for dinner?"

Jade shrugged. "Sure."

He turned back to Nelly. "I'm guessing spaghetti tonight."

Nelly nodded.

Vlad went back to his seat and plopped back down next to Jade. "I hope you like spaghetti."

"I love Italian food." She smirked. "So what was your question?"

"Oh yeah." Vlad leaned in close to Jade and lowered his voice. Jade blushed as he got closer. "I was wondering…. Back at the gym, when you were fighting Bill and Tom, your eyes they turned a different color. Why is that?"

Jade was frozen, shocked and felt as if he had known everything that she didn't want him to. She didn't think that he saw or that it had happened. She had to think quickly and lie, sort of.

"Oh they did." She acted confused. "Well you see eyes show my emotions and sometimes they seem to change color. They must have turned red because I was so angry."

Vlad nodded. "I never said what color they changed."

Jade tensed up slightly, but quickly relaxed. "I assumed that it was red, because represents anger, rage, war, strength, power, etc."

"Well okay then." Vlad got up. "I'm going to check on dinner." With a few steps Vlad tripped and fell. Vlad closed his eyes as he descended to the ground, but when he opened his eyes he wasn't on the ground. He stared straight into the eyes of Jade, which laid beneath him. He couldn't help but gaze into eyes. They had a slight pink tint to them, unlike her cheeks which glowed red. Vlad seemed to feel a force pulling him closer to Jade. He was only millimeters away from her face. He could smell the scent of sweet strawberries on her skin.

"Vlad." She whispered. Her voice was soft but sweet. She placed her hand on his cheek. She could feel the heat radiate off of him. She could hear his heart race.

Vlad stared at her soft light red lips. For some reason he wanted to kiss her, but he didn't know why. He just wanted to. He leaned in closer and closed his eyes. As he gets closer he hopes to touch her sweet lips.

Jade laid there knowing what was going to happen and she didn't care. She wanted this to happen for a long time now. She closed her eyes as his lips came closer.

They were close, just a hair away from kissing when a phone rang. Damn it. The teens' eyes opened wide. Both blushed heavily. Vlad quickly got up and plopped once again on the couch. Jade crawled to her bag on the floor and grabbed her phone. As she answers to it she stands.

"Hello…Yes…Yes I do remember….Of course….I would be more than happy to….then let them know we do….Okay…Bye."

Vlad looked at Jade as she hung up. "Who was that?"

"That was Sami."

"What did she want?"

"She was just asking me a few questions."

Vlad had a hard time believing that, but there was already a lot going through his mind at the time, so he didn't bother to ask.

Jade sat her phone on the table and sat herself on the couch.

Vlad looked at her with a smirk. Jade looked back with a questioning look. "What?"

"Your eyes changed color again."

"Oh they did. What did they turn this time?"

"A nice light pink."

Jade's face suddenly became red to the word pink.

"So what does pink mean?"

"Oh nothing."

"Oh it means something. Why aren't you telling me?"

"What that? I think I hear Nelly calling for us; coming Nelly." Before Vlad could grab her she had gotten up and raced to the kitchen. Vlad chased after her and picked to her up before she could get to the kitchen.

"Put me down," She giggled.

"Not until you tell me."

"No."

"Vladimir!" Vlad stopped to the sound of Nelly's voice. "Stop flirting with the girl and put her down."

Vlad blushed and place his friend down.

"Now come on you two, dinner is ready."

The rest of dinner flew by with talking, laughing, and what Nelly calls playing footsy, but the teens call it kicking each other in the legs as hard as they can.

After dinner Jade helped Nelly with the dishes and gathered her things.

"Thank you so much for the meal."

"It's no problem honey. Come back any time you want. I'm glad that Vlad is getting some new friends."

"Well I'm happy to be Vlad's friend." She blushed slightly.

Nelly hugs her and leaves. Vlad shuts the front door leaving a crack in the doorway. Outside was present and Jade seemed to take a liking to it. Vlad gazed into her eyes.

Jade steps closer to him. "I had a nice time hanging out with you; we should do this again sometime." She takes another step closer to him.

"I did to." Vlad begin to get a large smile on his face. He leaned down to Jade. "So what does pink mean?"

She looked at him straight into the eyes. "You are going to have to look it up."

"Well that's not fair."

Jade giggled at his silliness. "Too bad, you are going to have to."

Vlad leaned down closer. He became very close to her and he wanted to get closer.

Jade's eyes began to turn pink again, but Vlad didn't notice. He was too busy with her lips. Her strawberry lips. He held her small face in his hand. He leaned down some more, but this time he did it touch his lips to hers. They were soft and warm and tasted so sweet, like sugar. He could help but to hold her tight and kissed her harder. She wrapped her arms around his neck, keeping him close.

Neither of them wanted to let go, but they had to, to you know breath and all. Vlad stared once again into Jade's color changing eyes. They were darker now, a mix in between pink and red. Both of them were breathing hard.

Vlad went in for another kiss but stop. His fangs shot right out of his mouth. He let go of Jade and covered his mouth.

Jade had a questioning look on her face, but as quickly as it came it vanished. Replacing it was a look of understanding, as if she knew what Vlad was and what had just happened. Jade blushed slightly and smiled. "I should get going. Sami might be getting worried."

Vald nodded. Still covering his mouth he spoke. "I guess I'll see you later?"

She smiled. "Yeah. Night Vlad."

Jade turned and walked off, as well as Vlad. But Vlad turned around as if to he was going to say something, yet he didn't. He didn't because she, Jade, was no longer there. It was if she vanished into thin air.

Cheshire walks in to a candle lit room where Sami sat at a desk with the leather book Jade had been seen carrying.

She puts her bag on the bed beside her. "So Shasa, what is our job this week?"

"Well we have two."

"Oooah."

Shasa picks up a piece of paper that sat on the book and reads from it. "The first is for Gemini, the Elysian council wants us to sneak in the embassy for the U.S. Government for some information about the council and bring it to them. They also want us to be as so as possible."

Cheshire sat on the bed. "And the second?"

Shasa flipped over the paper. "The second is for Lady Love."

"Just Lady Love?"

"Yep, I guess I'm getting this Sunday off." Shasa smiled as she put the paper down.

"Wait, please don't tell me that it's you know who that's requesting me." A worried look began to cover Cheshire's face.

"Who? Lord Voldemort?" Shasa began to laugh at her little joke.

Cheshire gave her a glare. "You know who I am talking about."

"Yes I do and yes that is you requested you."

Chess fell back on the bed. "And you accepted didn't you?"

"Yep."

"Eff my life." Chess sighed. "Damn you Dorain. Why can't you get another playmate?"

Shasa giggled at Cheshire's misfortune. "You know what?" Cheshire popped up off the bed. "We are going to start that mission."

Shasa groaned. "Can't that wait tell tomorrow?"

"Nope." Chess snapped her fingers and with a puff of dark black smoke was changed into a different outfit. From a the leather vest and red tank top to a short black and red kimono with the sleeves unattached, black lacy stockings, black combat boots, and a large red scarf that covered half of her face. "Now you need to get dressed as well."

Shasa sighed and did as she was told. With a blink of an eye she was changed into a similar uniform as Cheshire. Dark blue and black kimono that was low cut, black leggings, same boots, and the same scarf as Chess's, but blue.

Chess walked to the wall and placed her gloved hand on it. A sudden glow came from it and a rice paper sliding door appeared. "Grab your things," she demanded with her red painted eyes.

Shasa looked to Chess with her blue painted eyes and then opened the door to reveal a gathering of weapons. They grabbed many things; kunai, shuriken, katana, smoke bombs, senbon, among other knifes and swords.

Once done Cheshire opened a dark portal. Shasa walked though it followed by Cheshire close behind.


	4. Chapter Four: Monday

Chapter Four: Monday

The rest of the weekend went by fast and I was now Monday. Oh how Vlad dredged Mondays. He rolled out of bed groaning to the morning. Trying to transition from staying up late in the summer to waking up for school every day was hard; especially for a creature of the night.

Once down stairs Vlad warmed himself a fresh cup O-positive. A nice warm cup blood always wakes him up in the morning. Once done he tosses the cup in the sink and makes his way up stairs. As he gets himself ready for the day he remembers his time with Jade. It was nice, and that was all that he thought about that for the rest of the weekend, mostly the kiss anyway. He was sad that he couldn't call her; he really should have gotten her number.

As he's thinks about his new found friend, he quickly gets ready, and walks out the door with his bag in hand; right in time too, right at the end of the driveway stood Henry and Joss. "Hey guys." He spoke.

Henry waves to him while Joss speaks, "So Vlad?"

Vlad gives him a questionable look. "What?"

Joss readjusts his back pack on his shoulder. "Henry tells me that you had that Jade girl over Friday."

Vlad shoots a look at his friend. "How much did you tell him?"

Henry shook his head. "Not everything."

"Yeah, so what happen?" said Joss.

"Why?" Vlad wasn't sure why his friend cared so much, nothing really happened that he should care about. They played videogames, ate dinner together, kissed. Maybe that's what he is expecting to hear. Did Henry tell him about the kiss or was Joss just expected me to kiss her?

Joss shrugged. "Just wondering, so what did you do?"

Vlad could tell from Joss's curiosity that he wasn't he really wanted to know and probably wouldn't leave him alone all day about it. "Nothing much we played videogames and had dinner."

"Oh you did much more than videogames and dinner." Henry had to pipe up.

Joss looked to Vlad. "Did you kiss her? You did, didn't you?" Vlad looked away blushing slightly. "You did! Dude!" Joss raised his hand for a high-five, but Vlad ignored it. He put his hand down seeing that Vlad wasn't going to high-five him back. Vlad didn't know why they cared so much, maybe it was one of those normal teenage things of which he doesn't possessed like many others.

"I don't see why you guys are making such a big deal about it."

"Vlad, my dear friend," Henry wrapped his arm around Vlad and started to walk with him, "You see when it comes to a guy friend kissing a girl, especially for the first time, it our job as his friends to congratulate them on it."

Vlad took his friends arm and moved it off of him. "Listen I don't think it is such a big deal. I mean it was just a kiss."

Both boys gave Vlad a weird look. Vlad continued, "Any we should get going before we're late for school."

Henry smirked as they walked. "Oh do you want to see your new girlfriend?" he laughed as he nudged Vlad's side.

Vlad playfully pushed him. "Shut up. And she not my girlfriend."

"Sure she isn't."

The boys walk to school continuing to tease Vlad with his 'girlfriend'.

Chess opens a door violently to a blue walled room filled with trees, animals, and other nature like things.

"Shasa get up, it's Monday; we got to go."

The young Shasa awakens from her slumber and pops her head out from underneath her hoard of stuffed animals and worked her way out of her blue bed. Out she fell of a large oak tree on to grassy floor. "What? I'm up."

Chess shakes her head. "Just get dressed. I'll have breakfast done shortly." Chess closes the door and heads to the kitchen. Unlike her friend she was already dressed. Blue skin jeans, black skull tank top, and black high top converse make a great outfit.

She opened a double door interring a large room with a long stone island, stone counters, wooden cabinets, and a huge stainless steel refrigerator. She walked to the far corner where the refrigerator sat. Opening the usual size frig, she takes out many items; eggs, diced red and green pepper, orange juice, parsley, sausage, and bacon. It can't be breakfast without bacon. With skill she cracks, stirs, pours, chops, sprinkles, cooks, and neatly places it all on one plate under ten minutes.

"Good you're finally done." Shasa skipped out into the kitchen now dressed in white with pink splotches and bunny holding a stick of dynamite T-shirt, cameo shorts, and sneakers. She sat down at one of the chairs by the stone island. "So what's to eat?"

Chess slid the plate of food to her hungry friend. "Hurry and eat. We're going to be late."

"Yeah, yeah." Shasa quickly was shoving food in her mouth.

Chess grabbed a glass from the cabinet and filled it with water. She sets it down as she reaches into her pants pocket. She pulls a small box that made a raddling noise as you moved it.

Shasa saw as she opened it. "Is that all you're having?"

Chess takes out two small, white, pill like things. "Why you ask?"

Shasa looks down at her half empty plate. "It's just that you aren't eating as much as it seems you should."

"I assure you that are service Shasa." She takes the pills and drops them in the water, quickly turning it a deep red. As she picks up the glass she puts the box back in her pocket.

"I just don't want you getting sick."

"I know." Chess chugs the drink. Once down she wipes the excess from her mouth. "Now hurry and eat we need to get goin."

Shasa shoveled the remaining food and tossed the dish in the sink.

Chess opened a portal and they both left.

Vlad and the other boys walk up the stairs of the school at the top they met Jade and Sami. Henry ran to Sami's side. "How you doin sweet thing?" he said. She ignored him, as usual.

"Hey Vlad." A familiar voice called to Vlad from behind. He turned and to his surprise Meredith stood there in a light pink dress and a big smile.

Vlad had completely forgotten about Meredith, the girl he was crushing on since third grade. His heart started to beat faster and faster with every second of looking at her. "Hi Meredith," that was all he said. Hi. Wow, good job Vlad. Nice work with talking to your crush. But evidently that was enough for Meredith; she smiled sweetly. Vlad smiled back in delight.

As great as it was great was for Vlad, it wasn't for Jade. She noticed that Vlad liked Meredith, but she was the one to kiss Vlad, most likely before she did. Jade had an automatic hatred for the girly girl.

Henry picked up on the hatred quickly. "Had Vlad let's go, we're going to be late."

Vlad snapped out of trance with the help of the sound of his best friend's voice. "Bye Meredith, she you later." He turned and left his crush good bye.

As he walks to Henry and the others he waves to Jade. "Hey there Ja-"

"Save it," She snapped at him. She grabs Sami from Henry and walks in the school.

Vlad looked puzzled. "What's wrong with her?"

Henry smacks her in the arm as they start to walk in the building. "Dude! You just went all googlie eyed over Meredith."

Vlad stilled confused. "What so bad about that?"

"Just last weekend you kissed her. And you just went goo-goo gaga over Meredith right in front of her. I'm surprised that she didn't punch your lights or ripped off your head."

Vlad stopped and thought about it for a second. Henry was right, that was a jerk move to do to her like that.

"And the worst is you might have ruined my chances with Sami." Henry continued walking without Vald.

Joss set a friendly hand on Vlad's shoulder. "You should apologize, and fast."

Vlad nodded to Joss's wise advice and ran to Jade's locker. There he saw Jade close her locker door and start to head to class. "Jade! Wait!" he yelled.

Jade stopped turned. With a growled she spoke, "What do you want."

Vlad ran up to her. "I want to say sorry. It's just that I like you, but I like-"

"I get it, you like Meredith more than me." Jade started walk away, but Vlad caught her and turned her around. He stared in to her eyes. They were a dull purple, a deep, dark, dull purple. He didn't know what purple meant, but he could guess it was sadness. He felt bad, really bad.

"Look," he begun, "I like Meredith," Jade opened her mouth to say something but was interrupted by Vlad, "but I like you, and I never said I liked her more."

Some happiness came back into her eyes. "So you like me more?" A smirk came to her face.

Vlad let go of her as he blushes. "I-I never said that."

"Ah but you thought it, didn't you?" she put her hands on her hips real sassy like.

Vlad looked at the ground, trying to hide his red face. But that was just useless; Jade told her finger and ran it up Vlad's neck from the bottom, across his Adams apple, and stopped at his chin. Shivers went up his spine. Jade wore a seductive smile as she teases the poor half vampire.

She slid her finger away. "We should get going. We're already later as it is."

Vald nodded and followed her to first period.

The first half of the day went by quickly and Vald was looking forward to lunch. He knew that he would have a pretty go lunch, nice friends to hang out with, and a cute girl that liked him; at least he assumed that part.

With his brown paper bag in hand he walked to the table that Jade, Sami, Henry, Joss, Bill and Tom. Vlad Stopped dead in his tracks. Wait! What? Bill and Tom at their table; what was going on? He shook his head. That can't be, I must be dreaming, he thought. He looked long and hard at the group until a waving hand in his face turned him away.

To his surprise it was Meredith standing there with the biggest smile on.

"Oh, hi Meredith," remembering this morning, Vlad spoke with caution.

"Hi Vlad," her smile became brighter with joy, "Hey I was wondering if you wanted to eat with me today?"

Vlad glanced at the group of friends who were goofing off and having fun then, back to Meredith, who was still smiling greatly. He takes another quick glance at his friends, but this time his attention was drawn to Jade, who was staring back at him with a wondering look.

Vlad set a hand on Meredith's shoulder. "I'm sorry Meredith, but I made a promise that I would sit with Jade today."

All happiness seemed to leave Meredith's face. "Oh, okay." She put a fake smile and walked back to her friends.

Vlad wanted to say something, but he didn't quite know what to say. He felt like a jerk, but he did make a promise, and who knows what Jade would do to him.

He walks to her friends with his head hanging low. Henry grasped his arm. "Are you ok Vlad?"

Vlad bit his lip. "Yeah."

"Are you sure?" Jade looked at him with worrying eyes. "We saw you talking to Meredith."

"Yeah, it's just she asked me to sit with her today, but I promised you and now I feel like a jerk." Vlad laid his head on the table in shame.

Jade placed a friendly hand on his shoulder. "You shouldn't feel that way. You made a promise and you have to stick with it, and I think she'll understand."

Vlad looked at his kind friend with a slight smile. "Yeah you're right."

Jade pats him on the back before turning to Sami. "Hey can you hand me my bag?" she says as she points to her beat up old red backpack beside Sami.

Sami picks up the bag and tosses it carelessly to on the table and slides it to Jade. Almost falling off Jade stumbles to catches it. She opens it and reaches deep down in as if it was some sort of abyss. Smirking she pulls out two dog collars.

"What are those for?" Henry piped up.

"These, my friend," Jade began, "are for the dogs." She looks to the two boys sitting silently.

Bill made a growling noise to the word dogs.

"Do you too remember the bet we had? I hope you didn't forget." Jade slides the two collars to the boys. "The green is for Tom and Bill you take the blue."

Tom had a questionable look upon his face. "What do you expect us to do with these?"

Sami gave them the look of are you stupid. "What do you think? You are her dogs now and those are dog collars, do the math. Or is that too much for that pea-sized brain of yours?"

Bill stood up. "I am not wearing this stupid thing," he growls as he throws the collar to the table.

"You are going to wear it if you like it or not." Jade stands and walks across the table avoiding everyone lunches. Standing on a chair she looks down on blockhead Bill. "Wear it," her voice was strong and stun, like a master giving a command to their dog. "Now sit." She points to the chair for Bill to sit as walks back to her seat.

She looks to Tom who is investigating the green collar. "Why do we have to wear these anyway?" he asks.

Jade smirked. "This way everyone will know who you dogs belong to." Tom looks back down at his new accessory. "I expect both of you to be wearing them tomorrow." Tom and Bill look up and look back down. "Alright then, you may go." Jade shoos them away with a wave of her hand. Bill violently gets up and leaves with tom right after him.

"So you're really going to make them your mind slaves?" Vlad spoke.

Jade turns to Vlad. "Well of course."

"Doesn't sound a little cruel?"

Jade shook her head. "There bullies and I hate bullies. They deserve to be punished."

Vlad looks down at his unopened bag lunch, he wasn't hungry anymore. He was too busy thinking about how his friend who seemed so cool might turn out to be a crazy psycho chick. Why was he so into the weirdest girls?

He looks over to his friend Henry chowing down on tacos. Sometimes he thought Henry never noticed anything when there was food in front of him.

He looks back to his lunch, still untouched. He didn't want to eat to eat, and Jade noticed. She leans down to his ear and whispers, "Are you sure that you're okay?" Vlad looks down at the floor. Jade looks up to take view of the lunch room; everyone was sitting down eating and laughing. Not many teachers where around though.

She grabs Vlad's arm and drags him out into the hallway, avoiding all of what little teachers' sights. In the distance they could hear Henry hollering something followed by an ooaf from him getting punched by Sami.

In the hallway Jade practically throw Vlad up against the lockers. She looks him dead in the eye before asking, "What bothering you?"

Vlad looks down, but his head was quickly brought back up by friendly hands. He bit his bottom lip before speaking, "You know," he began, "the whole feeling like a jerk for denying Meredith."

"There's more though, isn't there?" she asks.

Vlad looks down away from of her eyes. She only steps closer asking again, "Isn't there?"

Vlad bites his lip thoughtfully. Jade crests his face softly, sending a shiver down Vlad's spine. "You tell me anything Vlad."

Vlad looks into her eyes. They look kind and gentle. "I just don't like how you treated Bill and tom back there. I know that they're bullies and all, but it's still mean to treat them like that."

Jade moves her hand to his neck and took another step closer to him. "I'm sorry Vlad that I did that."

"Are you going to leave them alone?" Vlad questions.

Jade shakes her head. "No, a bet is a bet. They have to stick their word."

Vlad bit his lip. "But," Jade gets close to him, really close, "I will go easy on them. No extreme stuff, like world Domitian or anything like that."

Vlad smiled a little at his friend's humor.

"Better now?" she asks.

Vlad nodded and hugged Jade. She was surprised by the sudden hug. It took a moment for her to realize what was happening, but once her brain register what was going on she relaxed and hugged back. She was close to him with her head close to his chest. She could hear the beating of his heart. It was calm and relaxing, she could stay like this forever.

Vlad lets go slightly and looks deep into her eyes. Once again they were a slight pink. Vlad leaned into close to Jade's face, being only centimeters away from sweet soft lips. He closes his eyes and goes in, hoping that he won't miss. Luckily he didn't. His lips touch hers and it was just as great as he remembered that Friday night.

He held her close, even when they broke their lips apart. Vlad wanted more, but before he could Jade spoke, "Vlad I have a question."

Vlad's face became worried. "What is it?"

"What are we? Are we a couple?" She hid her face trying to hide the fact she was blushing.

Vlad smiled and whispers in her ear, "Only if you want us to be that way."

That only made Jade blush even harder. She became too embraced of her red face, so she hid in Vlad's chest. Vlad chuckled at her weird behavior. Who knew that a bad ass chick like Jade would be hiding her beet red face from him like a little school girl. It was funny and cute.

After calming herself down a little she looks up at Vlad still flushed with pink. Vlad arms wrapped around her keeping her close. Jade stood on the tips of her toes reaching up to kiss him softly on the cheek. She giggles as she grabs his hand. "Come on we need to get back to the lunch room."

They both walk together hand in hand back to their seats with their friends. As they seat themselves Vlad gets a few eye glances from Henry and Joss.

"So," Henry started, "what were you guys doin?"

Vlad smirked. "Nothing you need to know about."

Henry winks at his vampire friend. He knew that his friend was going to tell him just not now; they both might get into trouble.

Lunch went by fairly fast from that point. They all laughed and had a blast; especially Jade and Vlad. They spent the whole lunch holding hands underneath the lunch table.


	5. Chapter Five: Collars

Chapter Five: Collars

In a dark room Tom laid staring at the ceiling thinking, thinking of that day. How a small girl that was able to boss around someone as big and bad as Bill like a small dog. How was she able to do that he thought.

He sat up and looked at the green dog collar that sat on his oak dresser. Picking it up he saw a small something he didn't notice before. It was a silver tag and bell. On the tag was his name engraved in a beautifully printed. "She did a lot of detail on this didn't she?" he mumbled.

He didn't like the idea of him being a dog, but he did like the job she did on the collar. It would be a good gift for a dog owner. He put the collar back down and lays himself back on his bed staring at his ceiling once again.

After many minutes of staring he finally falls into a deep sleep. Then suddenly a figure appears out of the darkness. The figure seems to be female and she wears a short black zip up dress with a hood with cat ears and a scarf that looks like a cat paws. The hood covers most of her face only showing her grinning mouth.

She walks over to the wooden dresser and grabs the collar. She holds it gently in her hands as she walks to the sleeping Tom. Carefully she puts it on him, trying not to wake him.

She stares at him. "You know you look pretty cute when you're sleeping," she whispers, "who would have known that a big and bad bully sleeps like a small child."

She leans in and kisses his him on the cheek leaving bright red lip stick behind. She gets up and walks a few steps before speaking again, softly, "And thank you for the complement on the collar, I put a lot of work into them." Then she disappears in a black smoke cloud.

Tom awoke to the sound of his cell phone. Groggy he grabs the phone and answers. "Hello?"

"Do it's me Bill," the voice of his friend sounded wide awake.

Tom looks at the clock before responding. "Dude do you know what time it is? It's almost four in the morning."

"I know, I know, but something weird happened."

"Like what?" Tom was a little agitated from beginning woken up.

"At about three-thirty this morning I woke up and went to the bathroom. When I looked in the mirror I saw the stupid dog collar on me."

Tom seemed to be clam, until he looks to his dresser to see no collar. He quickly gets up and looks to the floor, it wasn't there either. With his hand he reaches to his neck. His face became pale as so as his hands felt the leather of the collar.

"Tom?...Tom are you there?" Bill fanatically spoke.

Tom shook himself out of thought. "Yeah, I'm here."

"Tom," Bill starts, "is yours on?"

"Y-yeah."

"Tom, go to your mirror."

"Why?"

"Just do it."

Tom walks over to the mirror as he is told. Once again his face becomes white. Upon his cheek sat red lipstick.

"Tom, what do you see?"

"Lipstick."

"Let me guess, red?"

"Yeah, how did you know?"

"I had the same thing Tom."

Tom couldn't believe that. It seemed like something from a movie. "What's going on?" Tom's voice was scared and wanted answers.

Bill sighs, "I don't know Tom, but I bet that bitch Jade has something to do with it."

"Well I'm taking this thing off." Tom reached once again at his neck but was interrupted by his friend.

"Don't bother."

Tom was confused. "Why not?"

"Because it's impossible, I tried, but it wouldn't come off."

"Did you try-" Tom was cut off.

"I tried everything, even cutting it off. It just won't come off."

Tom sat on his bed. "Maybe we can talk to Jade at school about it."

"You're damn right I'm talking to her." Bill didn't seem really happy.

"Hey Bill, let's talk about this in the morning."

Bill agreed and Tom hung up the phone as he pinched the bridge of his nose.

He couldn't believe what was going on. He reaches for his neck again. Tugging on the collar it would move. How was this possible? He wipes away the lipstick from his cheek with the back of his hand.

"How?" he whispers into the darkness.

For the rest of the night he did not go to sleep; he was too busy thinking of the collar and Jade and how the collar got on? Never before in his life has he ever thought about a girl so much in his life.


	6. Chapter Six: Double Date

Chapter Six: Double Date

The night has past and day has risen. Tom and Bill were walking to school, after they quickly snuck out so their parents didn't see the collars upon their necks. Tom tried to hide the collar the best as they could; under a jacket that comes up to his neck. Bill on the other hand just wears his lettermen jacket; it hid the sides and back, but not the front.

"Morning Bill," says Tom as he watches his fiend rush out the front door.

Bill did not respond to his friend. He was too focused on the problem at hand; these damn collars. The walk to school was silent for them.

Meanwhile at Vlad's house.

Vlad walks out the door to see his good friend Henry and Joss. "Hey guys what's up?"

Henry quickly places his arm around Vlad. "So good to see you pal."

Vlad removes his arm away and, in a more of a harsh tone, says, "What do you want Henry?"

Henry gasps as if he is affined. "W-why would you think that I would want something. All I was doing is talking to my best friend; having a nice conversation on this nice day, just a little chit chat with my amigo. Is this so hard to ask for?"

Vlad gave a glare to his babbling friend. "Like I said, what do you want Henry?"

Henry huffed before speaking. "So I noticed that you and Jade are, you know, kind of together."

"Yeah, and your point?" Vlad raised his eyebrow.

"Well Jade's best friend is Sami and I was wondering if you could put in a good word for me." Henry gave his friend a big smile, trying to be charming.

Vlad opened his mouth to speak, but was interrupted by a familiar voice. "Hey guys, what's going on?"

Vlad and his guy friends turn to the direction of the voices. There in the distance walking was Jade dressed in her usual punk rocker/Goth outfit of red skinny jeans, black tank top, open leather vest, boots, and a verity of bracelets that covered about half of both her lower arms and Sami in bright blue skinny jeans, white V-neck T-shirt, short leather jacket, and what looked like brand new black and blue shoes.

Henry turns back to his friend and gives him a look, the look of Please-Vlad- Help-A-Bro-Out. Vlad rolled his eyes and sighed. "I'll see what I can do." Henry's face became over flowing with joy.

Once Jade came into reaching distance of Vlad she held her arms out for a hug. Vlad realized it immediately and took her into his arms. She wraps her arms around his neck as he lifts her up. They started to gaze into each other's eyes and before they knew it they were only a hair away from kissing. But sadly for them they were rudely interrupted by the loud and unnecessary coughing from the dark haired friend with her hands on her hips and a blonde's arm around her shoulders.

Jade lets go of her bot toy and hides her blushing face with her hands. Sami rapidly plucked the young love struck boy's arm off of her. "We should get going before we are late," Sami suggests.

They all nodded and started their way to the high school. As they walk Vlad grabs the hand of his girl; intertwining his fingers with hers. Henry tries countless times to put his arm around Sami or grabbing her hand, but never is able to quite grasp her because of her constant moving. And then there was Joss, left out of the love pack in the back all alone.

He seems to be having no problem about this, but deep down inside he feels a little left out, alone, separate, different.

There was silence for a little while, but it was broken by the voice of Jade came out. "You know," she begun, "I was thinking."

"About what?" Vlad asks.

"Well I was wondering if we could go out on a date, you know." She looks to the ground shy like.

Henry perked up. "That sounds like a fantastic idea," he began to rabble, "you know what would make a good date?"

All of them just stared blankly at the babbling fool.

He continues, "A movie date. And do you know what would make it even better?" he looks to Vlad and gives him the Help-Me-Out-Bro look again.

Vlad caught on quickly. "A double date?" he asked with a little unknowing weather if that was what Henry wanted him to say.

Henry's, already large, smile grew greatly. "Yes that is exactly what I was thinking." He steps close to Jade. "There is a movie playing this weekend and I already scored some tickets, what do you say?"

Vlad looks to Jade. She has her thinking face on.

"It will be fun, I promise." He adds.

Jade glances at Henry then back at the ground. "Let me guess, this is your plan to go on a date with Sami, my best friend, the person that is like a little sister to me, the person that is not to fond of dates, or boys for that matter. And the way you do is quite clever at that. Guilt tripping your friend, who is my boyfriend, to help you out make double date arrangements, and a good way to make sure that I wouldn't say no is that you already got tickets to a movie, in a movie dark movie theater, where you can avoid anyone from seeing the things you might do. Things I might not approve of. That's your plan, isn't it?"

Henry rubs the back of his neck as he nods. He looks to the ground hiding his ashamed expression.

"You put a lot of thought in to it, didn't you?" Vlad was about to stop her from saying something that might hurt his friend even more, but he was too late. "Then let's do this."

Vlad, along with everyone else, were silenced with surprised, at least until Sami piped up with a few rude words.

Jade smirks at her now angry friend. "This is revenge for eating my cheesecake last night."

"What, your cheesecake?" Vlad questioned.

Jade looks to her boy, "Yes my cheesecake, it was the most amazing cheesecake in the world."

"It wasn't that good." Sami stated.

"Well I wouldn't know would, now would I?" Jade's voice became more angered.

"If it's such a big deal to you then I go and buy another one for you," Sami says with irritation in her voice.

Jade begins to ball her fists. "One cannot simply buy a cheesecake like this. It was the food of the gods. Every part of it was specially crafted by the hands' of the master. From the gently crushed gram cracker crust to the chocolate covered strawberries that delicately laid in the middle of the perfectly sweet cream cheese inners that were drizzled with heavenly dark chocolate."

Vlad found himself drooling for this cheesecake of the gods.

Sami crossed her arms. "Then why don't good make another one?"

"That is not the point here. You ate my beautifully made cheesecake, without even asking, so this calls for punishment." Jade looks to Henry. "We shall make arrangements for this date of tripling on this coming afternoon after schooling is over." Jade starts her way walking in the direction of the high school tugging Vlad behind her leaving the others in a state of awkwardness.

"That was weird." Henry paused for a moment realizing something Jade had said. "Hey," he calls, "Don't you mean 'date of doubling' not tripling?"

Jade stops her dragging of her boyfriend Vlad long enough to turn and say, "No I mean tripling, Joss is coming too. Aren't you Joss." When she's done she turns back and continues her dragging with a large smiling.

Joss, Henry, and Sami looked a confused, but after a moment Joss caught on and smiled as well.

"Okay, you remember the plan right?" Bill says to Tom looking out the janitor's closet.

Tom nodded. "Yeah."

In Bill's sights he can Jade closing her locker door and talking to Sami. Sami didn't seem too happy, but that wasn't important to Bill. He watches to two spit off in separate. Once Jade became close enough to the closet door he grabs her without warning and drags her in.

"What the Hell?" she says once the door closes. "What is the meaning of this?"

Bill violently grabs her arms. "We want answers, and we want the now," he demands.

Jade stares up at him with a dirty look. "First off, let me go." Without thinking Bill lets her go. "Second, don't ever touch me in that way again. And third, if you are talking about the collars, those are just to assure that you will do as I say like the good obedient dogs you are."

Anger took over Bill's face.

"Now listen closely, you two will stay silent about, and if anyone asks you about it you will tell them that you lost a bet and had to wear these collars. Understood?"

Both boys nodded slowly.

"Good, now get to class."

The two boys left the closet annoyed and angry. Soon following was Jade also annoyed.

It is night and the moons light flows through the open window of Cheshire's room onto her dark wooden floors. She sat there on the crimson sheets of her bed with her blonde hair hanging down against the back of her laced, charcoal black nightgown. She stared out the window to the half-moon. Only being half it was still plentifully bright.

She sighs as the door to her room opens. From the pitch black strolls in Shasa in a light blue tank top and matching shorts.

"Why did you do that?" she asks.

Cheshire does not turn to her irritated friend, but continues to look out the window. "If you mean the date," she starts, "then I was thinking I can't do this allow."

Shasa stands there, confused.

Chess continues, "You know as well as I do that dates are not really my thing."

"They aren't exactly mine, either," she snapped. "And you've been on plenty of dates before. Why should this one be any different?"

Chess sighs once more. "Because, so much is depended on this."

"On this date?"

"No, but it is the start of something. I just don't want anything to go wrong."

Shasa walks across the bedroom over to her friend and sets a comforting hand on her shoulder. "It's okay, nothing bad happen if this date turns out bad."

Chess looks to companion. "I hope that you are right my old friend."

**A/N: For those of you that read this I hope that you liked this story and I would like to thank you for reading this. It means a lot to me that so many people have read this and a few that favorite this and one of them is even following it. I would like to give a shout out to 1205maddy, CJColbert, and redrainbow123 you guys are what keep me writing this story. Seeing that I have people favorite this story gives me reason to write more, because I know there are some people that actually want to read this. So thank you guys.**

**If you would like to comment about the story please do, I would appreciate it greatly, especially if you would like to give some pointers, or if just want to say cool story or even something random like cheesecake, that's cool too. But guys please don't flame me, and if really want to make a point and make it entertaining for me or anyone that reads it.**


End file.
